The invention pertains to a vehicle, especially a bicycle, with a muscle-powered crank drive disconnectably drive-connected to at least one drive wheel, and also with an electrical auxiliary drive to assist the crank drive.
Bicycles of this type, which can be ridden like a normal bicycle but for which an electrical auxiliary drive ensures that the force to be expended to push the pedals is kept within limits, are known through prior use. The reduced drive force to be expended by the rider allows higher riding speeds; without appropriate devices for changing the gear ratio, however, such higher speeds are associated with rapid leg movements, which are perceived as unpleasant.